


堂本刚刚摸到了啥 3

by Alcoholallergy



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcoholallergy/pseuds/Alcoholallergy





	堂本刚刚摸到了啥 3

9.

 

堂本刚心情复杂。  
他以为自己真的是碰上了要劫机/倒卖军火的坏蛋，震惊中就被带到了VIP休息室，还没来得及反应，就被堂本光一抱在了怀里，压在沙发上，这个人嘴里还一直念着自己的名字，像是在品味什么一样。  
“domoto tsuyoshi？tsuyoshi，domoto，domoto tsuyoshi，呐，我可以叫你tsuyo吗？你是我命中注定的人吧，呐！我是堂本koichi！pikapika一束光那个光一！我们可是全日本5000分之2的domoto哟！”光一激动地发着颤，片刻才意识到自己的失礼，温柔的扶起身下的小可爱，不！是堂本tsuyo！想到这儿，堂本光一再次被二人同姓的事实击沉，那张能进杰尼斯的脸上，傻笑渐渐浮现。

“噗～”pikapika什么的。堂本刚见状，寻思着傻乐成这样也不可能是坏人，清了清嗓子问，“这位，堂本koichi桑？请问您找我是有什么事情吗？您说的那个交易是。。。？？”清澈明亮的大眼睛就在自己的怀里，富士山嘟嘟着，吐出软乎乎的嗓音，惹得小光一兴奋地起立敬礼。

“不，那是开玩笑的”堂本光一后悔了，他曾经太过自大地想把tsuyo当作小光一的良药，忽视了自己真实的想法——堂本光一对堂本刚一见钟情了！ 

“我这里有个正经的恋爱要和你谈。”堂本光一恢复绅士，单膝跪地捧住堂本刚的手，顺便遮挡一下激动地看好戏的小光一，“如果你还是单身，如果你觉得我还不错，愿意和我交往试试吗？”

堂本刚的头，鬼使神差地顿了顿，随即被落在手背上的吻和堂本光一温柔的目光说服。好像也没什么不可以的吧？

“可以哦，pikaichi桑 ヾ(^△^*)))fufu~”小准对不起啦，我先一步搬粗去咯～堂本刚心想。

 

而不知道是因为对人生第一次心动的人求爱过于顺利，还是因为摩挲着自己脸庞的小手过于柔嫩温暖，堂本光一又射了...

见光一扭捏地跪在地上没有下一步动作，刚也明白了缘由，无奈笑笑“不是吧，这把枪难道只是中看不中用吗？”突然被日思夜想的人直球告白，一句玩笑话又惹得这位cool beauty不好意思地回避自己的眼神，啊，也是个可爱的人呢。

我的彼氏叫光一。

 

刚扶起光一的脸，轻轻衔住对方微抿的唇。贴得极近，堂本刚发现这个人的嘴唇也没有看起来那么薄，吻上去还是很舒服的，只是见对方面色越来越红，僵硬着不敢呼吸。“为什么不亲回来啊~不愿意吗？”堂本刚的声音像沾了糖似的黏黏糊糊，“还是说，pikaichi桑后悔了呢?”，堂本光一连忙扑上来抱住刚的身体，恨不得把对方揉进自己身体里，用行动证明自己的心意。两个人都在用经验不足的技术试探着对方，牙齿偶尔的碰撞还惹得两人一阵轻笑。  
堂本光一钟情于这可爱的富士山，含在嘴里，好像是草莓大福一样的甜软，感觉心脏都紧张得不敢大幅度跳动，生怕自己内心的激动抑制不住，吓到他的刚。  
“唔嗯...唔...”，堂本刚扭动着身体，环着堂本光一，缓缓躺下，眨着水盈盈的眼睛，用微小的呻吟声引诱着面前这个隐忍住只停留在纯粹的接吻中的人。  
堂本刚真的很懂自己的诱人之处。肉乎乎的手指滑下，灵巧地挑开两人的裤带，轻轻揉捏着还没上阵就清枪的“武器”，“唔...扣酱~...说好的交易呢...”，堂本光一再装正经就是不会读空气了，深信自己的秘书会在门外好好守住屋内不被打搅，安心地重新扑过来品尝可爱的团子。

两个人赤裸地陷在vip休息室的沙发上，身体交叠的摩擦中，小光一非常争气地重新挺立，戳着堂本刚浑圆软嫩的臀瓣，寻找两个人通往欲望的入口。“扣酱...直接...是进不去的...没有润滑是进不去的....”刚含羞地伸手挡住下身不停顶弄的小光一，然而在碰到的瞬间像被烫到一样缩回了手。  
太可爱了。堂本光一心想。  
他退到下面，看着半硬的小小刚，是比害羞时候的刚还红的颜色，“诶？扣酱！...光一你要干什...嗯啊...别...“，堂本光一张口含住了小小刚的顶端，不似刚的嘴唇那样软嫩，反而在口中一点点充血变得滚烫，趁还能含住的程度，堂本光一又低下头，含进了小半茎身，想起那夜梦中的细节，也学着蠕动舌头舔舐口中的小小刚，“别...嗯啊...嗯...扣酱呜...”，堂本刚一手捂着脸要哭出来，一手推搡着堂本光一的头，又不敢用力，因为稍稍用力就会牵动被含住的身上最敏感的部位。  
堂本光一还想再深一点，但第一次自己也实在是没有经验，在干呕之前，扶住小小刚让它滑出嘴巴，一道银丝拉扯出来，又断掉搭在被口水沾湿的茎身，堂本光一伸出舌头，从根部缓缓向上，像是认真地顺着轮廓清理般，毫不嫌弃地反复舔弄已经完全挺立的小小刚，而堂本刚觉着自己要羞得燃烧起来了，有点开始后悔人生这第一次的大胆，而思绪刚起，就被堂本光一的动作打散。一直温柔的光一，突然用手快速撸动小小刚，用嘴唇包着牙齿含住伞头的冠状沟，慢慢摩挲着，堂本刚好像知道了他的目的，抽泣地捂住脸，指缝间的泪水决堤般，而下腹无法扼制的暖流，随着控制不住的呻吟，顺着小小刚射进了堂本光一嘴里。  
突然的高潮让堂本刚陷入片刻茫然，浑身没有力气，更是忘记了挣扎。堂本光一趁机握住脱力的双腿驾到自己的肩膀上，将口中白浊吐到堂本刚的后穴，伸入手指一点点揉开紧致的褶皱，扶着蓄势待发的小光一，终于插进了这个日思夜想的人的身体。

“想好了吗？”堂本光一俯身，堂本刚的腿轻松地被压到和身体对折，“我喜欢tsuyo，想和你一直在一起的喜欢，你呢？”堂本光一轻吻身下恍惚着的人的脸庞，堂本刚渐渐回过神，看到这个人的眼神里满满的深情和些许胆怯，也许他不是一个坏选择，听从内心和身体的想法吧，摊在枕头两侧的双臂抬起来勾住堂本光一的脖颈，“做吧，我是你的。”

 

或许真的是本能驱使，一直为不举而自卑到不敢奢求恋爱的光一，在面对堂本刚的时候，热情激烈地好似一个纵横情场的老手，头脑早就自动抛弃了关于小光一的问题，只剩下原始欲望的声音，迷醉着他的神经。  
腰肢高速地前后运动，把自己的分身送进爱人的身体反复抽送，囊袋打在丰腴的臀肉上击打，混合着后穴摩擦流出的体液，发出黏腻缠绵的啪啪声响。阴茎在滑进滑出中碰到了什么敏感的地方，引得堂本刚随着堂本光一挺进的频率阵阵颤栗。“啊~啊....哈啊啊....扣酱....呜~”堂本刚的话语被小光一的顶弄击碎，眼眶发红，微张着富士山般的小嘴，露出艳红的舌尖吐露娇喘。“慢...啊哈...慢点儿扣酱...哈啊...”可惜的是，他不知道自己现在这幅面孔对于堂本光一意味着什么，或许可以最浅薄的解释为——不举的良药。  
“真的...啊~...哈啊...啊~停下...啊停下...” 堂本光一张了张嘴，不知说些什么，但是眼前恋人这幅即将溺亡在性爱中、投降于自己的雄性本能下的样子，让自己的下腹凝聚的那团烈火燃得更旺，炙烤着自己的心。小光一的战斗力私号未减，甚至还能更持久地继续两人的“枪支交易”。  
但这不是简单的欲望宣泄，爱人在求饶。  
堂本光一闭上眼睛，缓和气息，咬着牙退出堂本刚的身体。肠道在摩擦中温度似乎上升很多，空气中的凉意顺着阴茎抽出的部分传到光一的下腹，让他冷静了不少。  
“对不起，疼了吗？”光一爬上前，侧卧下来环着刚的肩膀，让恋人窝在自己的肩窝中，温柔地吻去刚嘴角流出的口水。堂本刚吸了吸鼻子，好似委屈样享受着恋人的怀抱，“也不是...只是觉得一切都失控了，刚刚很害怕。”  
抱了一会儿，刚又不甘两人第一次的亲密就这样中途停止，大胆地跨坐在光一身上。双手后扶着光一曲起的膝盖，后穴探到依旧滚烫的分身，顺势滑坐下去。  
“啊~呼...”突然顶到了更深的地方，引得一声短促的叫声，光一示意他不要逞强，刚却下定决心似的上下运动起身体，而每一次的下沉都会感觉到这个体位让小光一戳到了更深处。堂本光一心疼恋人的膝盖，耸动腰肢向上戳刺，想要找到那传说中的一点。但堂本刚却觉得这个体位有些“危险”，因为阴茎在前所未有的深度翻搅，好像自己的脏器也跟着在腹腔内攒动。  
光一体贴，“tsuyo不喜欢就换个姿势，趴着我来就好。  
刚跪趴在沙发边缘，光一拉着他的双腕，站在地上重新插进去。长久的进出摩擦出来的体液完全打湿了两人的下身，抽插出噗呲噗呲的声音，没一会儿，就找到了那能引得刚颤抖的点。“嗯啊~啊.....就是...啊哈..这里嗯~用...哈..力...”堂本光一得到准许，拽着刚的手腕拉向自己，同时顶胯恢复了频率，更大的戳刺力度刺激得刚双腿打颤，“啊~哈啊...扣酱..啊...呜嗯..哈....”，小小刚也重新涨大站立，随着身体的晃动一下下地甩动，顶端流出的液体在空中甩出丝丝光亮，落到沙发的到处。光一感到一股暖流渐渐聚集到性器，本能地再次加快了冲撞，激得堂本刚直起上半身，想要抽身逃跑，却被光一狠狠按在沙发上，小小刚被压在身下，鼓囊着欲望无法释放，最后一阵顶弄，堂本光一射进了堂本刚的身体深处。  
人生第一次的内射高潮，让光一舒爽得迷离地瘫软在堂本刚身上，两人双手十指紧扣，无言地在沙发上平息着。而堂本刚在肠道接受到热流冲击的恍惚间，也缓缓泄出了汩汩精液，和从上方红肿扩大的穴口流出的精液交汇，在真皮沙发的凹陷处融汇，就像两个高潮过后的恋人一样缠绵不离。

 

 

 

 

中岛秘书在门外感叹: 好刺激呀~

 

 

 

我想end了。

end吧，嗯。


End file.
